Changes of Fate - 5: Forgiveness
by HauntedLover
Summary: AU. After a bad choice by Zephon, Rahab walks in on a end result that Zephon really wishes he hadn't. Aftermath of an abusive one night stand.


A/n: Don't own registered characters

The sounds of tired citizens could be heard milling around the tiny village. It was late afternoon and the people were readying themselves for the night. The village was currently safe from vampires; the group of Sarafan traveling through had taken care of the nest of fledglings that resided nearby.

In thanks, the village had given the small band of Sarafan free room and board for as long as it took to recuperate. Such kindness allowed the Sarafan to sleep off the wariness of battle from the previous night. All but two had given in the call of sleep. Though, now, Zephon wished he had. He had forsaken his chance to sleep beside his partner when he gave into Turel's siren song once again.

Zephon sat on his bed in one of the back rooms of the inn. He watched the light of the sun seep through the shuttered windows of his room. He swallowed slightly as tears pooled in his eyes; he was a fool.

His body ached and bled from his time with Turel, his inner muscles feeling like they were burning. He closed his eyes, hating himself for giving in so easily. He had betrayed his love for a morning of cruel temptation with a sick mind. He had lost all faith in himself, the call of the dark seeping into his mind.

He flinched and closed his eyes as he heard a knock at the door. He was tied to his bed, beaten and bleeding. A humiliating sight if one of the other warrior inquisitors stepped in, they always entered after knocking once.

He tried to ignore it but his eyes widened in horror as he heard Rahab call his name softly from beyond the door. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes once more as his tears fell. He hoped in vain that it was a cruel hallucination. He whimpered in defeat and turned his face away as he heard his door open.

"Zephon?" Rhab called softly as he opened the door to his partner's room. Judging by the look he had seen on Turel's face earlier, had expected the sight before him but didn't make it any less painful. It filled his heart with pain and made his stomach twist in disgust.

Zephon sat on the bed, hands tied to the headboard with thorned wire. The pieces of metal dug into his pale skin, making it bleed. He was covered in fresh bruises that wouldn't need explaining because they could be excused as battle wounds even though Rahab knew differently. Cuts on the corners of his mouth told of gag used not to get caught and blood on the dirty sheets spoke of some other horror.

Rahab shook his head and locked the door behind him. He walked towards the bed, frowning at how his partner shook as he got closer. He slowly sat down on the bed, next to Zephon's legs and faced him. He didn't say anything, sensing how upset his love was.

He reached out and gently stroked Zephon's sweaty red hair, petting it down where it stuck up in odd places. He hummed soothingly as he heard a whimper, gently telling his partner not to be afraid as he pulled out a small dagger. He reached up and used the dagger to cut away the wire, gently unwinding it from the damaged skin before throwing it aside.

He lowered Zephon's arms, hearing a groan of protest at having to move stiff and sore muscles; telling him that they had been in that position for over an hour. He rested the hands in his partner's lap to restore circulation. Once this was done, he reached out and wiped away the red-head's tears before leaning forward to kiss the damaged corners of his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry. P-please, forgive me …" Zephon whimpered softly, still not opening his eyes. Rahab only sighed and gently pulled him into his arms. He combed his fingers through his love's hair, trying to sooth him.

"There is nothing to forgive." The words were said softly, lovingly, and reassured with a kiss to the ear, "I do not blame you for going to him. I cannot yet provide you what you wish for and he can. I only wish you'd go to someone kinder, gentler."

"I got what I deserved for breaking a trust …"

"Trust is delicate and easily harmed but takes a lot to break. Ours is stronger than you think, stronger than your body. No one deserves to have their bodies broken; only loved." He held Zephon close to stop the shivering of the abused body, "The only forgiving that must be done is by you for you, Zephon. You deserve better than what you give yourself." He continued to sooth him as he pulled the sheet covering Zephon to the side a bit. He frowned as the movement revealed a long gash along his partner's inner thigh. He felt hate begin to simmer in him, hate for Turel. He tried to push it down as he covered the red-head up again.

Thoughts of revenge were pushed to the back of his mind as he heard Zephon yawn weakly. He realized that both pain and Turel had denied Zephon sleep, even after last night's hard battle. He gritted his teeth in anger but only hugged his partner, stroking his hair and neck gently.

"Go to sleep, Zephon …"

"N-no… Not here…"

"Worry not; I will take you to my room. Just get some sleep; I'll have Malchiah come look you over while you rest." He kissed Zephon's jaw, just under the ear; lulling him to rest, "Everything'll be alright."


End file.
